The meeting of hellos
by lollypoplover23
Summary: It is River Songs birthday day so the doctor comes for a visit, but River finally gets to meet Captain Jack. I wrote this since it is in fact Alex Kingston and John Barrowmans birthday today(3/11)


River laid in her bed with a huge smile on her face, she looked at the tattered calendar on the wall. March 10 she glanced over to the out of date clock. 11:59. Her smile grew and grew as the time ticked down. The numbers flicked over to 12:00. March 11 she whispered. Her smile was so big it was causing pain. She sat up with her legs crossed and an old, beaten, blue book on her lap. She ran her finger down the broken spine. She laid back tried to get some sleep. She forced her eyes tightly shut. She tossed and turned. She still wasnt able to find sleep. She sat up with a sigh flinging off her blanket and swinging her legs over the edge. She paced around her cell with her eyes never leaving the clock. She sighed again as she paced over to the mirror. She picked up her brush and pulled it through the tangled mess of her hair. She pulled one of her long curls straight, but as soon as she released the strand it reverted back to its naturally curly state. She gave up. Her hair was always going to big and curly,but thats ok it was had always been and always will. It was big,bad and beautiful just like her. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her favorite outfit. She put it on and admired herself in the mirror. She then picked the blue book back up and plopped down on her bed. She carefully opened the fragile book and began to read. She smiled and giggled lightly as she read. After a bit she yawned, laid back and slowly drifted to sleep. The TARDIS soon materialised. River didn't even shift in her sleep. The doctor walked out with a smirk. He stepped toward her cell. Thats weird he thought she usually always waiting for me. He looked into to her cell to find her sound asleep. Her head laid gently on her pillow with golden curls cascading all around. His eyes soon trailed down to the blue book tightly grasped in her hands. He smiled but all he could think about was how beautiful she was. She looked like and angel sleeping. Well she looked like this all the time but its hard to call someone an angel when they run around all day flashing their gun. A smirk came across his face when he thought of the perfect way to wake her up. He ran back to the TARDIS and came back with a record player. He searched through some records till he found the right one. He smiled as he placed it on the the player. With a hit from his sonic the song "Birthday" by The Beatles began blaring. River was suddenly awoken. She fell onto the floor in a daze and she shivered at the touch on the cold, dirty floor. She lifted her head and her eyes locked on to the sight of shoes. Her eyes slowly moved up revealing the doctor. He stood there with a foolish grin and cupcake. He moved the cupcake to one hand and offered the other to River. River took it and the doctor pulled her to her feet. The music is still playing loudly in the background. He held the cupcake out to her. "Happy Birthday!" He shouted. She smiled taking the cupcake. "Thank you." She blew out the candle and smiled happily. "Are we ready?" He grinned. She nodded and picked up her blue book. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed in an almost excited way as soon as River stepped into her. She looked around. "So... Where are you taking me?" He smiled back "Anywhere you want. This is your day it will be filled with any fun thing you can think of." He began to trail off a bit. " Well after a quick stop at cardiff." She nodded understanding that this was going to be a long day and that the TARDIS needed to refuel. The noise was heard and river shook her head. " breaks." The doctor made a face at her. She giggled a bit. "God you can be such a child sometimes." He grinned. They decided to go outside for a bit well the TARDIS refueled. They stepped out into the fresh, cool air they both knew. This was a place the doctor had spent a lot of his time at and it was the place River grew up. Earth. It had been years since River had been back on this planet. They stood there is silence for awhile until the doctor jumped and shouted. River turned with her gun locked and loaded. The doctor relaxed when he saw a familiar face. "Put your gun down its ok." The man smiled "Hello doctor." River still had her gun out. He looked over at her. " Who is he." River demanded. He stepped toward her and took her hand. The doctors smile dropped. "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" "Jack no don't." The doctor said mid-sentence. River smiled. " Professor River Song." He leaned and kissed her hand. River giggled. "Jack that is my wife." The doctor shouted. Jack looked up. His face in shock. He looked to the doctor to see if he was joking. He wasn't. Jack jumped back. "I'm sor..." he began but stopped. "Wait you're married?!" The doctor smiled. River came next to him and hugs him. " God your cute when you get jealous." She kissed him. Jack felt his heart sink. "So what brings you too here?" "Well just refueling before our trip." The doctor smiles. "Where are you heading too?" He questioned. "Anywhere River wants." He raised his eyebrow. "It's my birthday and I get to pick." River smiles. Jack laughs. "That is too funny." The doctor looks at him. "It's my birthday today too." River laughs and so does the doctor. "Wow thats weird." She states. River looks at the doctor. "Please?" " But its your day it was suppose to be special." It's his birthday too,and as my birthday wish I want him to come with us." She grinned. "Ugh fine. Jack would you like to join us for a birthday trip." "I would love too!" He smiled. The three of them ran into the tardis to start the celebration. The doctor turns to River. "So where would you like to go." River smiles and turns to jack. "You can choice first. Age before beauty." She jokes. Jack's jaw drops "Wait how do you know." "Oh Jack you are just wrong." She smiles. Jack looks to the doctor. "Is she?" The doctor smiles. "Well only part." River smiles bigger. "I am the child of the TARDIS." The TARDIS hums a bit louder showing it is the truth. Jack rolls his eyes. "Figures. We were never good enough for you." He jokes. " Mr. Wrong where are we going to first?" "Ah why not a picnic on the moon?" River smiles. "Perfect, simple and amazing!" The doctor frowns a bit "Ugh boring but as you wish." River hugs him "Ok me and Jack will go pack some sandwiches." The doctor opens his mouth to protest but they are already out of the control room. They return laughing with a doctor smiles and takes the basket from river. He extends his hand toward the door. "Ladies first." She smiles and opens the door. It's beautiful. There is a perfect view of the earth. The doctor unfolds a blanket and sets it on the ground. He sets the basket down on top of the blanket, and plopped down. River and Jack followed sitting down next to him. The doctor reaches in and pulls out three sandwiches he hands one to them both. They ate in almost complete silence. Everyone too busy watching the amazing view to make small everyone full River reached in again and pulled out three wine glasses and a bottle of fine wine. She smiles then poured everyone a glass. They clinked their glasses together. "To the start of a great day." They all nodded in agreement as they drank their wine. River smiled knowing that this was going to be the best birthday ever!


End file.
